the return of the dead
by Ellen Arneborg
Summary: after the battle of hogwarts all the bodies stand up and the people who died before the battle come in trough the doors. he finnaly meets his parents alive and well and now he is about to show them the memories of his life.
1. prolouge

Prologue

Harry had just killed Voldemort and many people was still shocked at what just happened but harry just fell down onto his knees and sat there with his head in his hands.

Ron and Hermione came running over to him and asked if he was ok and his answer was that he would have liked his parents to see that and asked if they thought that they would be proud of them.

\- Of course they would be proud Harry you just killed the darkest wizard of all time, Hermione said. That made him feel a little better but as the other wizards and witches in the room started to understand what had just happened, they came up to him to say thank you or congratulate him and as they became more people, he thought that it became hard to breath, so he went up to the Gryffindor common room.

He sat on his old bed that he had slept in for six years and just thought of everything that had been going on. What would be different if he had parents and what would be the same? Ginny was one of the things he thought about most though because he wondered if she would still be in love with him and if she would want him back after he hurt her that much even if it was to protect her.

After a while of overthinking everything Ron came in to the dorm room and told me to follow him. We got down to the great hall I stopped dead. What I saw was something I never thought I would witness. All of the dead bodies had started to twitch and not long after the first one stood up. It was Remus, he stood up and looked around confused. At the sight of Harry, he immediately went over to him and asked what was happening. The only thing that Harry could come up with however was.

\- You… dead… alive.

No matter how unclear that sentence was Remus seemed to understand and immediately hugged harry and said. "It's ok I won't leave again anytime soon".

Not even a minute after Remus had stood up it seemed like everyone else was slowly standing up too. The Weasleys went straight to find Fred while Remus and Harry tried to find Tonks. They found her and got back to the Weasleys but before anyone could say anything the doors to the great hall opened and Dumbledore came into view with hundreds of people behind him.

The first one that Harry noticed was Sirius Black and he was standing with a group of people where he saw a woman with red hair and a man that looked just like himself. Remus and harry ran straight up towards them and when Sirius caught eye of Harry, he immediately called out for him. Once his parents hear it, they immediately looked up at him and hugged him.

\- I'm so sorry, Harry said looking up at his parents.

\- Why are you sorry? His mother asked curious.

\- It's my fault that you are dead, he said like it was obvious.

\- It is definitely not your fault, that is utter rubbish and I don't know where you got that.

He smiles and hugs Sirius who smiles at him and says, "I hope you didn't take it too hard when I died".

After awhile of chatting and harry getting to know his new family they go back to the Burrow that now is fixed after the Death Eater attack.

Once everyone has settled in inside the kitchen, including Harry, Hermione, his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy whom they had brought from andromedas house, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Fleur and Marlene McKinnon, Lily asked how his life had been.

\- Well it has been…. eventful? But I can show everyone my memories if I can borrow your pensive Dumbledore. Is that ok?

\- Yes of course my dear boy I will go and get it for you now. And with that he disaperated but came back a moment later with the pensive.

\- So where would you like to start? Asked Harry.

\- How about life before Hogwarts?


	2. Chapter 1 the dusleys

p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"So how was it living with Sirius? It was his mother Lily asking. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ehm I didn't live with Sirius, Harry said unsure of the response he would get./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" -/span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You what but that's your only duty as godfather Sirius! Lily exclaimed. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" -/span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You don't understand, I couldn't, I was trapped in Azkaban. Sirius answered calmly. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" -/span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"AZKABAN? Roared Lily, Marlene and James together. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" -/span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yes, when he killed you, I went to confront Peter and he screamed something about me betraying you and then he blew up the street, killed 12 muggles and changed into a rat. They sent me to Azkaban without a trial. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" -/span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Oh, I'm so sorry Sirius, was James only response. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Harry started to get a bit uncomfortable and asked if they should start so everyone went over to the pensive and put their head in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They watched as Petunia went down the stairs and rapped on the door under the stairs. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Up! Get up! Now!" then she rapped at the door again, "Up!". They watched as she put the frying pan on the stove. She then walked back to the door. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""you lived in a cupboard?" asked his mother Lily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think we should visit them and show how appreciated we are that they took care of our Harry" said James anger evident in his voice. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you up yet?" "nearly" Harry answerd. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." They could hear Harry groan inside the cupboard. "/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Nothing, nothing..."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As Harry was turning over the bacon uncle Vernon came into the kitchen and barked at Harry to comb his hair. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Dudley came into the kitchen with his mother Harry was frying eggs. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""they made you cook when you were what? 8" asked Sirius clearly wanting to punch them but being held back by Marlene. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"when Dudley had counted all the presents and was about to throw a tantrum when there was only 36 with was two less than last year. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""spoiled brat" was Ron's reply on what he just saw. There were slight murmurs of agreement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Petunia sensing the tantrum coming soon hurried up saying that they would buy him three more present when they went out too the zoo with Piers. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"At that moment the phone rung and aunt Petunia went to pick it up and when she put it back down ¨she looked both angry and worried because miss Figg couldn't take him while the others went to the zoo because she broke her leg. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They proceeded to discuss what to do with him like he wasn't in the room. /span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""did they always do that?" asked his mother/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""yeah usually"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Everyone looked down sadly while the memory continued. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As they couldn't figure out what to do with him, they said that he could come with him to the zoo. Immediately Dudley started to fake cry in hope of Harry not being able to come with them. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Right as the door opened because Piers was there, he stopped. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Vernon immediately proceeded to threaten harry and harry swore not to do anything. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When they got to the reptile house, they watched a snake who was asleep. Dudley thought it was boring so went to the next cage but harry stayed behind and talked to the snake. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""whoah you're a parselmouth?" it was his father asking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""yeah I am, I can't tell you why though because that will spoil"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When Dudley saw what it was doing, he went back to the snake while nocking Harry over. Harry got mad and did accidental magic, so the glass disappeared and Dudley jumped back. The snake started crawling on the floor and hissing on different people. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When they got home Vernon locked Harry into his cupboard and told him to stay there until Christmas. /span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 2 discussions

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""wow that's geeez" was Ron's only reply on what he had just seen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ginny looked like she might explode out of rage and the rest of the Weasleys to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Harry thought about Ginny and asked her to come outside. Once they were under the big tree in the garden they sat down, and Harry immediately started apologizing about breaking up with her. To his amazement she just kissed him and once he realized what was going on, he kissed her back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNot even a moment later he heard whispers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"See I told you he would have a girlfriend" that voice was unmistakable it was Sirius, "yeah and it is a read head, following the Potter tradition" that must have been his father. Ginny and Harry broke apart and saw them sitting in a bush not far from the tree, once Ginny saw that she took out her wand and told them to run before she used the bat bogey hex on them. They probably saw the look on Harrys face because they ran up to the house probably faster than anyone else ever has. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Once they were up at the house Ginny smirked obviously pleased with herself. When they went inside the kitchen, they saw Sirius and Marlene talking. Ginny made a gesture for Harry to stop so they stood in the doorway unnoticed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""marls I was a mess when you died, I can't lose you again"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know Sirius should we tell harry about us tonight since it seems like you haven't told him?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""yeah sure if I can wait that long" Sirius then smirked, and they started a heated make out session in the kitchen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ginny and harry slowly backed away and accidentally knocked someone over. They turned around to see Nymphadora Lupin laying on the ground. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""omg I'm so sorry, turns out you're not the only clumsy one." Ginny said and then apologized again. When Remus came into the living room with most of the other people who also where there too watch his memories. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""should we continue?" harry asked because he was quite eager to show them Hagrid delivering his letter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I could go get Sirius and Marlene, they are in the kitchen snogging". Ginny suggested. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There was a murmur of "yeah sure"s and "ok"s. /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When they came back Harry put a memory in the pensive and said that this would be when he got his letter and then they all lowered their heads down in the pensive. /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I'm so sorry for a bad and short chapter but I hope the next one will be better. Also I'm Swedish so sorry for the bad grammar. /span/p 


	4. Chapter 3 the letter from no one

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?" "No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That was the first thing they saw. James and Sirius immediately started shouting thing like /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""that's my son!" or "that's my godson!". The only reply they got was a couple of "shut up!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The memory changed to one morning when Dudley was old to get the post but instead Harry as usual ended up being the one to get the post. Ones he saw that there was a letter addressed to him he walked like in a gaze to the kitchen. The letter said: /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mr. H. Potter/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Cupboard under the Stairs/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span4 Privet Drive Little Whinging /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Surrey/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""yeah that's from Hogwarts they are the only ones who would give a that exact address", Bill said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""shut up" that was Fleur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He gave the bill and postcard to Vernon and sat down on his chair to read the letter. Unfortunately for him Dudley saw the letter an immediately told Vernon who snatched the letter from him and gasped ones he saw who it was from. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""yeah omg it's from Hogwarts he's a wizard, dumbass" Fred and George high-fives after one of them said that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Vernon somehow managed to get Harry and Dudley out of the kitchen but they listened under the door and heard Petunia discussing what to do and how the bloody hell they knew that Harry slept in the cupboard. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hogwarts doesn't miss a thing" James said, Harry grinned remembering when he had flown in the car to the burrow and got hiss letter there, Arthur had then said that Dumbledore really didn't miss a thing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After Harry and Vernon argued about the letter and there had been several outbursts of anger Vernon finally said that Harry should move away from the cupboard and up to Dudleys second bedroom. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""he was always to big for that cupboard, and really Dudley has too bedrooms" Lily said bitterly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The next day there was a similar letter, but it was not addressed to the cupboard. The address said: Mr. Potter, smallest bedroom, 4 privet drive. They all laughed as they saw Harry, Dudley and Vernon get into a fight about the letter but groaned as Vernon won it. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They watched as Vernon decided that they should stay at a hotel so that they wouldn't find Harry to send him any more letters. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""/span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"not going to work" Lily said in a singsong voice. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As they ate breakfast at the hotel the owner came up to the table and asked who Mr. H. Potter was because they had about a hundred letters at the front desk. Both Harry and Vernon immediately stood up, but Harry got pushed back down into his seat by Vernon. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""/span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"wow they even treat you bad in public. I thought that they would treat you good in public to avoid being questioned". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After a while he came back and forced them to pack their bags. They went back on the road and Vernon drove really weird by taking unexpected turns while muttering "shake em off" "shake em off". /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After a while of driving they came to the coast and Vernon got out. Once he came back, he told them to follow him. They got to a boat and went over a sea to a shack that was destroyed. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When thy got inside all of them went to bed or slept on the sofa while harry had to sleep on the floor. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""did you sleep at all that night?" his mother asked him. Harry just grinned and told them to watch witch they did not take as a good sign. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They watched as Harry was awake counting down to his birthday, /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""three" "two" "one" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BOOM/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""and there is where I leave it until tomorrow" Harry said sounding cheerful with none of the others understood after what they had just watched. /span/p 


End file.
